Love Never Comes Easy
by Elemental Warrior
Summary: Rai and Kim have confessed their love and can't be any happier. Even if they're in love, they'll find out that love isn't always just kisses and hugs but takes effort to maintain it.


_**It's been a while since i written anything so i decided to make another fic. Originally this was a one shot that i did months back but decided to make it into a chapter story. I'll update my other XS fic soon when i have the time. I hope you all like this one, and I'm looking foward to all your reviews.**_

Love Never Comes Easy

Kimiko woke up from the sun light shining upon her beautiful complexion. She got up and grabbed some clothes and made her way to the shower.

After her shower, she checked her emails on her PDA, there was one from Keiko just asking how things are going with her and Raimundo.

Just then Keiko IM her, so she decided to have a little chat with her.

**SakuraPrincess: **Hey Kimi

**Dragon of Fire**: How's it going Keiko!

**SakuraPrincess**: Fine, how is Raimundo treating you?

**Dragon of Fire**: Well we decided to remain friends at first, but we got back together, so everything is great now

**SakuraPrincess**: That sounds nice, did you two kiss?

Kimiko rolled her eyes, she knew that question would come around soon or later.

**Dragon of Fire**: Yeah we kissed, but Rai had to ruin it by grabbing my butt

**Sakura**: That wasn't very nice, but I wouldn't mind

Kim rolled her eyes again

**Dragon of Fire**: Uh! Anyway, now he has to go to the mall with me, I think that's punishment enough since he hates shopping

**Sakura**: I'm surprised you didn't dump him, Satoru did that to you and you never forgave him

Keiko did have a point

**Dragon of Fire**: True, but Raimundo is different, I find it hard to stay mad at him, even though we fight, we always make up and things go smoothly, and we enjoy bickering at each other, it's makes the day more fun

**SakuraPrincess**: Sounds to me that you really love him

**Dragon of Fire**: Yeah, I do, it's funny how we were just best friends, now we became lovers, I guess life has it's little twists, but I'm not the one to complain.

**SakuraPrincess**: Well have fun at the mall, and make him carry your bags

Kimiko laughed at that.

**Dragon of Fire**: I'll keep that in mind

**Sakura**: Talk to you later

**Dragon of Fire**: Later

SakuraPrincess signed off

Kim her turned off her PDA and headed to Raimundo's room.

She knocked on his door. "Raimundo, time to get up. Rai was never a morning person.

She went in to see he was on his side snoring lightly. "Rai, wake up, you promised to come with me shopping."

"Yeah, later," he said, mumbling.

She frowned, but then smile as an idea snook into her mind. She leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Almost instantly he woke up, to see her face near his.

"Hello beautiful, don't you think it's kinda early for shopping," he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Nope 9:30 is not early, well maybe for you, but I'm going shopping now so that means you have to get up."

"Uh, what did I do to deserve such torture?," he said to himself.

"Well you should of thought about that before touching my butt, and it's not torture, this gives us some time alone together," she pointed out.

Rai sat up on his bed with Kimiko sitting right next to him. She rested her head on his left shoullder.

"Well, it's not my idea of alone time, but I guess it beats sitting around all day, but don't expect me to enjoy it," he smirked.

"Well if you behave maybe I'll give you a little reward," she smirked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well if I'm gonna go I have to change,which requires me to strip down, unless you wanna watch that's fine with me" he said eyeing her from top to bottom.

She rolled her eyes. "As nice as that sounds, I'll have to pass, uh men!," she muttered.

"Hahaha, you know if there werent anyone around you'd be tempted to watch."

When she heard that she blush a dark red, knowing he was sort of right, she would've been tempted to watch him strip, but she shrugged that thought out of her head.

"Stop being a pervert, of course you've already seen me in bra and panties if I recall!, " she said getting a little fumed.

"Yeah, but that was an accident, not that I'm complaining, it was a nice view," he smirked, trying to get under her skin, and it was working.

"Just shut up and get dressed, while you're doing that I'll make breakfast so hurry up," she replied, as she slammed his door shut.

He laughed to himself, making her mad was one life's rewards. "This is gonna be an interesting day."

After he got dressed, he went to the kitchen for breakfast. Kimiko cooked up some eggs, bacon and toast, a normal breakfast.

"So you to still mad at each other?," Clay asked trying to make conversation.

Kimiko shook her head. "No, were fine now, were just going shopping after this since we have the day off and I'm taking advantage of it," she replied, biting into her breakfast.

"Why were you two kissing yesterday, I'm most confused," Omi questioned, he never was the ripest apple on the tree.

"We kissed because we love each other, think of it as a reward," Rai said, smiling at Kimiko.

"You'll understand someday Omi, try not to ponder on it too much, it'll kill your brain," Kim responded.

"I'll ponder on it as I consort to the Ancient Guide of Females," he said as he ran to his room to retrieve his book.

Kimiko just fumed from hearing about that book, for her it was annoying reading things about that book.

"I wish Omi luck, females will remain a mystery, they're too hard to figure out," Rai said, purposely to get a rise out of his girfriend.

"Shut up, baka!," she yelled. She punched him on the shoulder.

"Aye girl!, you sure hit hard, for a girl, not that you could hurt me, after all you're just a girl," he smirked, then ran out of the temple as he knew that would piss her off.

"Come back here Rai, I'll show you what I can do to you!," she shouted running after him.

Clay chuckled at their immaturity, but he knew that they'd make up after a makeout session, they always do.

After shopping, Kimiko and Raimundo went back to her room for some alone time. Rai plopped down on his bed.

"Man I'm worn out from carrying most of your bags," he said to Kim, laying back on her bed.

She frowned. "You only had to carry 10 bags, believe me Rai, that's only a quarter of shopping I usually do," she replied back.

"Yeah well next time you do, count me out," he said making his point loud and clear.

She smiled."I could always blackmail you, then you won't have a choice." She layed down next to him and rested her head on his abs.

"So what do you want to do now?, you did promise me a reward, I went without complaining the whole day," he replied, stroking her hair.

"I lied, sorry," she said giggling.

"Hey, that's not fair!," he said, as he stopped rubbing her hair.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?," she mocked, giving him a smirk.

"I'll just do this," he said, as he started tickling her.

She started laughing out loud."Ha Ha ha, okay!, I give," she said as her hysterical laughter died down. "What do you want?," she asked him.

He smirked. "You," was all he said.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well you got me, so what are you waiting for?," she retorted in a seductive voice.

He smiled. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto hers, and made it into a full passionate kiss.

He then made his way to her neck and started kissing and sucking on her neck making another hicky.

"Mmmmm...," she moaned in pleasure. Out of no where, she pulled off Raimundo's shirt revealing his full developed body. She she started kissing his chest giving Raimundo some pleasure.

Rai then pulled her shirt off, and she didn't seem to object, as they both lost track of thought of what they're doing.

Rai continued to kiss and suck on her neck, then he reached for Kimiko's clasp on her bra. She didn't seemed fazed by it.

He was just about to unclasp it. "Rai no, not now!," Kim muttered out, as she pushed his hand away. She grabbed her shirt and put it back on.

"What's wrong Kim?," he asked, not sure how she'd react.

She sighed. "I'm not ready for that it's just too soon, and besides we're too young."

He sighed. He knew she was right. "I know, it's just it felt so nice, sorry if you think I was tryin to take an advantage of you," he responded.

She smiled. " I know you weren't, I was going to let you, but I thought it wasn't the right time, and we've only been dating for less than two months."

"You're right, we should take our time, besides, we have all the time in the world to take that next step," he smirked.

"Uh, pervert," she said with a giggle. Rai was a bit of a perve, not in a bad way, and he respected her decision, which is why she chose him, not to mention she loves him.

"Have you told your father about us yet?," he asked Kim.

She shook her head. "I'm just not sure how he'd react."

"Why, you have nothing to worry about, I'm sure he'd be pleased that you found love," he replied.

"It's not that, it's just that he's very traditional, and he want's me to marry within my race," she replied to him.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"I think it's stupid, I don't care about race, I just care about love, what we have, I don't care where you cam,e from, I love you for you, and my father is gonna have to accept it, or I'll just disown him," she said, getting a little steamed up.

He got up and went over to her. He embraced her into a hug. "Don't get worked up over it, you can marry whoever you want, he can't force you," he replied.

She nodded. "I know, and I plan on marrying you, when the time is right, but we still have plenty of time for that, but let's enjoy the last few years of being teenagers," she said, as she lightly kiss Rai on the lips.

"So how many kids are we gonna have?," Raimundo asked, just to be a pain.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. " Rai, we just started dating and already you're talking about kids," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's never too late to plan early."

She smiled, then pondered on it. "I'm not sure, maybe a few, but not a giant family, my body is not a factory," she pointed out.

He smirked. "I know, but it is nice to know that no guy will have access to your body but me," he said seductively.

She giggled. "Possesive aren't we, and your body is mine, so that makes us even," she smirked as she rested her head on his chest.

He laughed. "I guess we belong to each other."

Just then a knock was on the door, and Clay came in.

"Hey you two, I see you two are having alone time," Clay smiled.

"We were until you came in," Raimundo replied, getting a little agitated.

Kim giggled. "What is it Clay," she asked.

"Well lunch is just about ready, and we better hurry before Omi ends up eating it all," he responded.

"Well let's go then," Rai said as he and Kim left for lunch.

"So what do you want to do after this?," Raimundo asked, with his mouthful and spitting out some food particles.

"I don't know I'll think about it, and chew your food Rai," Kim replied, pondering on the thought.

"Mjsdjskjfifsfiffoisidonnthmn," Rai said back, with a mouthful of food.

Kim giggled at this, Rai never learned how to eat accordingly.

"How about we all go to a movie, it's been a while since we did that," Clay suggested, before he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Fine by me, I say a horror movie will do just fine," Raimundo retorted, smirking at Kim.

"I don't like horror that much, and it's creeps me out," she uttered, unsure of the idea.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, that's what I'm here for," Rai said, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Really?, I thought you're here to just make out with me," Kim spat out, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that too, and other things hopefully," he retorted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pervert," she said, as she punched his arm for good measure.

"Relax girl, it's just a joke, at least I think it was," he smirked, doing his best to annoy her, even though he loves her.

"You're a perve, and an egotistical jerk, but I still love you anyway," she responded, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Get a room you two!," Clay said, getting nauseated from all the lovey dovey stuff.

"Maybe we will," Rai replied, with his mind some what in the gutter.

Kim punched him in the arm for that comment.

"Aye girl!, I was joking relax, though it was a nice thought," Rai said, rubbing his arm.

"You two have the strangest relationship," Clay pointed out.

Raimundo and Kimiko both shrugged.

**_Ended it there for now, next chapter will be soon, so hang in there._** **_Read and review so I can read what you thought. Until then readers, peace!_**


End file.
